We're a Match Made in Heaven
by fluffaddict520
Summary: Sehun si Kepala Keluarga. Luhan suami yang cantik. Beserta anak-anak mereka yang tampan, lucu dan menggemaskan. Yaoi drabble series by Odult Maniac.
1. Chapter 1

An : Terinspirasi oleh video lucu di TL line :'v Semoga suka

.

.

Pluk!

Sehun mengerang tidak suka begitu merasakan benda empuk cukup kasar mendarat diwajahnya. Ia sedang tidur, baru pulang kerja sepuluh menit lalu dan butuh waktu untuk beristirahat. Sekujur badannya pegal bukan main. Sampai dirumah ia tak menemukan Luhan dimanapun sesuai harapan. Hingga berakhir tertidur dikarpet juga entah benda apa melingkupi wajahnya sekarang.

Oh.. ia punya firasat. Sudah pasti ini ulah suami cantiknya itu. Tambahan wajah galak sok _merintah_. Kalau sedang bugar, dengan senang hati Sehun akan menggulingkan suaminya itu kemudian membuatnya mendesah diselingi jeritan. _Kali ini dia selamat,_ inner Sehun.

"Lu~ aku masih ngantuk." Ia dekap erat-erat jas kantor yang ia jadikan pengganti selimut. Membiarkan benda diwajahnya jatuh begitu saja. Telinganya mendengar jelas decihan kesal Luhan namun masa bodoh. Ia lelah -_-

 _Sreet!_

Erangan _–rengekan–_ menggema cukup keras dalam ruang berukuran cukup luas itu. Kedua mata Sehun seketika terbuka lebar akibat _elusan sayang_ Luhan ditelinganya teramat lembut. Dengan mata terpejam sebelah menahan ringisan, Sehun tersenyum canggung pada sang suami yang menatapnya lembut sembari tersenyum _manis_.

"Jaga si kembar. Sebentar lagi makan siang." Tegas Luhan. Laki-laki cantik itu mendengus begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Sehun mangap tidak jelas seperti bebek. Luhan tahu _si kepala keluarga_ sedang letih, tapi ia juga tak mau ambil resiko anak kesayangannya tanpa pengawasan.

"T-tapi Lu―" Sehun menggigit lidahnya saat Luhan menghunuskan tatapan tajamnya yang lucu. Err.. iya lucu. Sangat lucu sampai-sampai Sehun berniat melakukan yang _iya-iya_ —stop! Segera Sehun tersadar dari pikiran tak karuannya dan bergegas mendatangi si kembar. Sedangkan Luhan menghilang ke dapur.

Sehun menemukan kedua buah hatinya didepan lemari padahal suara celotehan mereka terdengar sampai tempat dimana ia tidur tadi. Mereka tampak seperti _berbincang_ dengan bahasa yang err- bahasa mereka pokoknya. Sehun tahu itu bahasa bayi duabelas bulan tapi tak pernah tahu kalau mereka memiliki satu sukukata dengan arti beragam. Kerut didahinya bertambah ketika salah satu yang paling _hyper_ terus mengajak saudaranya berbicara.

"Tatatatatatata?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebelah kaus kaki yang dipakai si saudara. Sehun beralih menatap buah hatinya yang satu lagi melirik kaki kirinya kemudian terkekeh lucu sambil menggeleng kepala. Anak itu mungkin bingung mau menjawab apa karena saudara _hyper_ nya menyahut cepat. "Tatatatata.." sambil tertawa ceria.

 _Yatuhan.. sepertinya habis ini aku harus les bahasa bayi pada suamiku,_ inner Sehun agak frustasi. Oke baiklah. Lagi pula akhir-akhir ini Sehun sibuk sekali hingga melupakan _quality time_ bersama anak kembarnya. Sehun sudah bersiap dengan wajah seceria mungkin meskipun kemeja yang ia kenakan terasa kurang nyaman. Lupa mengganti karena terburu kemari.

"Hai _aegy_ ayah." Sehun mengecup kedua anaknya bergantian dipipi. Senyum manisnya yang susah payah ia buat luntur saat kedua anaknya malah balas menatap tajam. Ke arahnya. Ganti Sehun kembali bingung diberi tatapan seperti itu. " _Mwoya_? Ayah salah bicara?"

"TATATATATATA!" bentak si kembar pada sang ayah dengan lengkingan tak main-main. Sehun terjungkal kebelakang saking terkejutnya. Si _hyper_ , Ziyu mengoceh bersama bahasa bayinya pada sang ayah. Seolah-olah memarahi Sehun karena telah menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Tatatatatata! Tatatatata.." ..dan blablablabla. Belum lagi Min Guk, anaknya yang paling kalem ikut menambahi apa yang dikatakan Ziyu. Namun nada suaranya terdengar cukup pedas sampai-sampai Sehun merasa pusing akibat sengatannya -_-

"Tatatatatata!"

"Tatata."

"TATATA!"

Astaga. Demi Tuhan, seingat Sehun saat Luhan hamil dulu ia sama sekali tak pernah menemukan sang istri mengidam kepiting atau daging kijang. Tapi kenapa kedua anaknya bersikap demikian? Sehun benar merasakan kepalanya berputar karena tak diberi kesempatan menyela ucapan anaknya. _Ia kalah_ oleh _perkataan_ anaknya sendiri.

" _Aegy_ , ayah minta maaf _ne_?" ujar Sehun memelas setengah merengek. Sebenarnya Sehun memiliki sisi imut menggemaskan. Hanya saja belum tentu _'kan_ kedua anaknya mengerti? Mulut merengeknya terus berbunyi berbanding jauh dalam benaknya yang terus merutuki sang suami karena melahirkan anaknya dengan bakat ajaib -_-

.

.

Sedangkan didapur sana, Luhan tengah asyik menyuap es krim cup sedang khidmat. Luhan mendengar semua celotehan sang anak beserta ayah-nya sekalian. Kapan lagi Sehun memiliki waktu seperti sekarang? Luhan tahu ini sebenarnya bukan soal adil atau tidaknya. Tapi biarlah sekali saja ia egois.

"Hh.. nikmatnya bersantai."

Sepasang iris bening Luhan menatap senyum penuh arti hidangan lezat diatas meja yang sudah ia selesaikan lima menit yang lalu. Korupsi waktu sedikit tidak apa-apa _'kan_? Lagipula Luhan tau apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

.

.

"…nie? Bangun sayang."

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan begitu merasa tepukan dipipi. Oh apa barusan ia tertidur?

"Astaga! Dimana si kem- eh?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Sehun. Suaminya itu terpana sekaligus kaget begitu menemukan si kembar tertidur lelap pada tiap sisi tubuhnya. Sshh.. Sehun sulit menahan senyumnya juga lega disaat bersamaan. Tentu ia khawatir karena membiarkan anaknya tanpa pengawasan sementara ia tertidur dan Luhan memasak untuk makan siang.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun mengecupi pucuk kepala anaknya bergantian lalu menatap Luhan.

"Makan siang sudah siap. Bangunkan mereka." Titah Luhan sambil hendak beranjak. Namun niatnya tak terlaksana karena Sehun sigap menarik lengan sang suami hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Lu.."

Sehun menyambar lembut bibir Luhan yang merekah. Melumatnya hati-hati penuh perasaan. Ia tersenyum karena Luhan membalasnya tak kalah lembut. Bibir Luhan kenyal dan memiliki rasa manis memabukkan. Sehun hampir saja kelepasan melenguh kencang kalau saja Luhan tak menepuk pipinya pelan.

Nafas Luhan terengah apalagi wajah mulusnya berkilat basah oleh keringat. Luhan menangkap kabut dimata Sehun.

"Ingin makanan penutup nanti malam, sayang?" ujar Luhan mengerling pada Sehun. Pria cantik itu berlalu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sehun ataupun melihat reaksi sang suami.

Lagi.. didapur Luhan tak bisa menahan tawa renyahnya kala mendengar suara selebrasi Sehun dari ruang tengah. Oh pasti sebentar lagi Sehun akan kerepotan karena Ziyu dan Min Guk sangat benci dengan teriakan. Anaknya itu tak segan mengocehi orang yang dianggap mengganggu tidur mereka. Tanpa pandang bulu.

" _TATATATATATATA!"_

" _M-maafkan ayah, Ziyu-yaa~"_

Ckck.. _tuh 'kan_. Baru juga dibilang.

.

.oOo. 520 .oOo.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi dambaan Sehun. Adalah ketika Luhan memainkan jemari-jemari lucunya diwajahnya sendiri. Dan bagian favorite lainnya Luhan akan menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan gemas. Iya Sehun sangat sadar dirinya memiliki kadar keimutan diatas rata-rata meski sudah berumur tigapuluhtahun lebih. Terlahir sebagai maknae dilingkungan manapun membuat sisi bayinya melekat. Ditambah lagi aura Luhan yang sudah bercampur dengan dirinya. Hahaha..

Oke. Itu terlalu berlebihan. Toh Sehun tidak sepenuhnya berdusta. Buktinya Luhan seringkali memperlakukannya seperti bayi. Bedanya Sehun tidak minum susu menggunakan botol dot, tapi..

 _Sehun! Cepat bangun!_

"…"

Sehun sudah sadar sejak tadi. Dan dia sedang menikmati rabaan lucu dari suaminya. Jadi yang barusan itu apa?

 _Oh Sehun! bangun atau kupotong…_

Oh sudah jelas itu auman cantik Luhan yang sangat Sehun hapal. Dari suaranya Sehun yakin Luhan memanggilnya dari luar kamar atau didapur bersama si kembar? Tidak tahu. Lantas siapa yang meraba-raba wajahnya?

Sehun membuka mata perlahan. Melirik pada benda asing berbentuk lonjong berwarna kecokelatan tengah berjalan-jalan diatas hidung, pipi hingga bibirnya.

"…"

Diluar sana Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan cempreng Sehun yang menggema sampai didapur. Luhan mematikan kompor kilat kemudian melesat ke kamar mereka.

"Sehun ada apa?!"

Luhan tak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika melihat wajah pucat Sehun dengan seekor kecoa diwajahnya. Sehun tampak berusaha meniup-niup ekor kecoa tersebut agar menjauh dari sana. Kedua tangannya melenting jijik pada makhluk coklat itu.

"T-tolong Lu. Singkirkan makhluk menjijikkan ini!"

Setelah menghela nafas sebentar, Luhan mendekati Sehun. Tangannya sudah hampir meraih kecoa itu sebelum makhluk tersebut terbang dari wajah Sehun dan memutar didalam ruangan. Sehun kembali berteriak histeris sambil memeluk Luhan erat-erat.

"Singkirkan makhluk itu! Singkirkan!"

Luhan yang malang.

Ia harus rela menjadi sasaran kebrutalan Sehun yang ketakutan setengah mati pada makhluk kecil itu. Padahal Sehun itu badannya besar, tapi nyalinya payah sekali. Luhan memukulkan spatula ditangannya ke dahi sang suami. Pria itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil menatap protes pada Luhan yang berkacak pinggang.

"Cepat mandi kemudian sarapan! Dasar penakut."

Harga dirinya tercoreng mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Bibirnya menganga tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Ya. Makhluk menggelikan Lu! Aku hanya geli, bukan takut. Oke?!" sanggahnya terbata. Iya.. yang dikatakannya barusan itu benar kok. Makhluk itu menggelikan dan bisa terbang. Eww..

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah. Katakan hal itu pada laki-laki yang mengompol karena ketakutan."

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dan membanting keras pintu kamar. Tanpa mau melihat Sehun membela diri sambil menggerutu soal bla bla bla bla dan bla. Dalam benaknya Sehun menyiapkan banyak rencana untuk menghukum suami manisnya itu. Permainan ranjang misalnya? Ya itu terdengar bagus juga. Sehun tertawa setan.

Sudah pukul setengah enam pagi. Ia harus bergegas mandi agar tidak terjebak macet dijalan nanti.

Saat akan membuka celananya, Sehun mencium aroma tidak menyenangkan. Indera penciumannya mengendus, mencari tahu pusat aroma yang mengganggu itu. Dan saat itu pula Sehun menunduk. Melihat boxer miliknya basah dibagian selangkangan.

"…"

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Sakit?" Luhan heran melihat wajah merah padam Sehun. Apa karena kejadian tadi Sehun sampai demam begini? Sebegitu takutnya 'kah Sehun?

"Aku baik," sahut Sehun pendek.

Aaa.. ia mengerti sekarang. Luhan mengangguk-angguk lucu. Tadi saat Sehun tengah memanaskan mobil, Luhan yang berada dihalaman belakang untuk menjemur selimut ia menemukan boxer Sehun. Sudah dicuci dan dijemur agak asal-asalan. Pasti Sehun menjemurnya saat ia mengurus si kembar dikamar.

Sehun menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Luhan yang terus-terusan menahan tawa. Sehun sadar makanya dia diam saja atau Luhan akan semakin menggodanya. Well.. yang tadi itu benar-benar memalukan dan Sehun bersumpah untuk tidak mengingatnya.

"Tatatata.."

Ziyu tengah memainkan mainan karetnya bersama Min Guk sambil menyuap bubur sesekali. Luhan memang membiarkan mereka makan sendiri, karena Ziyu suka sekali mengambil sendok setiap Luhan menyuapi mereka.

"Ah Sehun. Bisa jaga mereka sebentar? Aku butuh toilet," mumpung Sehun belum berangkat kerja. Suaminya hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati Luhan tertawa tanpa bisa dicegah melihat Sehun menjadi lebih diam. Sangat bukan Sehun sekali. Yah.. mungkin prianya itu masih merasa malu atas kejadian barusan.

Sehun duduk di sofa. Memperhatikan kedua anak kembarnya. Sayang sekali ia sudah mengenakan setelah kantornya. Jika tidak, Sehun tentu akan menggoda Min Guk, puteranya yang paling pendiam. Bukan karena ia lebih menyayangi Min Guk, tapi ia hanya suka melihat kerut-kerut kesal diwajah Min Guk dan Ziyu akan bereaksi padanya. Ziyu itu sangat berisik, persis Luhan yang terkadang galak melebihi wanita. Dengan melihat Ziyu yang mengomeli ayahnya, Min Guk jadi akan banyak berkespresi.

"Tatatatata?" Ziyu mengacungkan mainannya ke arah Sehun. Awalnya Sehun tidak merespon, ia sibuk melihat inbox dimana banyak berkas yang akan dikerjakannya hari ini. Berhubung ini hari jumat, Sehun berencana pulang lebih awal untuk mengajak keluarga kecil mereka makan malam diluar.

"Tatata!" kembali Ziyu memekik dengan tangan terjulur.

Sehun berpindah duduk diatas karpet, masih fokus pada berkas-berkas yang tengah diunduh. Setelah mengklik semua unduhan, Sehun meletakkan hati-hati tab-nya diatas sofa.

"Tatatata! Mmm.." kedua kaki Ziyu bergerak-gerak lincah saat Sehun mulai memperhatikannya.

"Ya Ziyu sayang? Wae.. wae? Hm? Apa itu.."

Anak itu mengangsurkan pada Sehun mainan karet kecokelatan yang entah kenapa familiar di kepalanya. Ziyu menunjuk-nunjuk tangannya yang kosong. Sehun memberikan tangannya pada Ziyu, dan anak itu meletakkan mainan karetnya diatas telapak tangan sang ayah.

"Tatatata! Mm.. mm.."

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Sehun memperhatikan mainan karet itu lebih dekat.

"…"

Ziyu bertepuk tangan bersama Min Guk ketika melihat bagaimana histerisnya Sehun melompat ke atas sofa sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Mungkin Min Guk pikir Sehun suka mainan mereka. Jadi ia melempar mainan karet serupa miliknya ke arah Sehun yang melotot horror.

Brugh!

Tepat saat Luhan sampai ke ruang tengah saat mendengar lengkingan Sehun, ia kaget bukan main menemukan sang suami terkapar di atas karpet dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"Sehun!"

.

.

"Pokoknya besok aku tidak mau melihat mainan itu lagi. Siapa sih yang membelikan mainan itu pada mereka?" dengus Sehun kesal dengan nafas agak memburu. Hari ini ia bolos kerja karena .. you know-lah.

Luhan menahan tawanya ditenggorokan mendengar omelan Sehun. Berdehem sedikit, ia memeluk Sehun dari samping sambil memainkan jemarinya pada dada bidang sang suami. Apalagi kalau bukan modus supaya Sehun menurunkan emosi dan luluh kepadanya.

"Err itu aku yang membelikannya, Sehunie," Luhan tersenyum amat manis setengah kaku pada pelototan mata Sehun. "H-habisnya anak kita merengek minat dibelikan itu. Dan aku sebagai orang tua yang baik tidak mungkin 'kan menolak? Kau tau aku akan merasa menjadi orang tua gagal karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan—mmh mmhh.."

Ucapannya terhenti karena Sehun keburu menciumnya. Saat tautan terlepas, Luhan sedikit merajuk. Bibirnya manyun sedikit, matanya berkedip-kedip pada Sehun yang berniat memarahinya. Terlihat jelas sekali, tapi Luhan belum kalah.

"Sehunie~"

"Ya baiklah baiklah!"

Tuh 'kan? Memangnya apa sih yang bisa Sehun tolak dari Luhan? Hampir tidak ada. Sehun selalu memanjakan suami cantiknya itu selagi hal yang diinginkannya waras. Terkadang setelah mengiyakan permintaan Luhan tersebut, Sehun harus tersadar dan menanggung akibat cukup buruk bagi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Luhan tentu punya akal.

"Mm Sehun. Kurasa kau harus mengganti celanamu."

Sial! Untung saja hanya Luhan yang melihat ini. Ia bangkit kaku menuju kamar mandi tanpa menoleh pada Luhan. Ia tak tahu saja suaminya terkekeh lucu ditempat tidur.

Apa yang dikerjakan Luhan?

"Sayang, kau lupa membawa celana gantimu."

Sehun menemukan Luhan memegang celana kering didepan pintu kamar mandi. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun menarik begitu saja sang suami kemudian mengunci pintu. Luhan tertawa kecil dan tidak menolak apa saja yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Kau harus membayarnya Luhan sayang."

"Tentu saja, my wolf. Let's do it."

Jangan ditanya apalagi yang dilakukan mereka didalam sana. Tentu saja Luhan yang menggosok punggung Sehun :v memangnya yang kalian pikirkan apa? Kkk..

.

.oOo. 520 .oOo.

.


End file.
